Partida
by yo-chan1
Summary: Yo siempre e sido tan egosita, incluso ahora mientras me aferro a tus brazos para ir juntos a un nuevo destino y encontrarnos en una nueva realidad. KxF One-shot, No es angst o al menos no termina asi.


Declaración: Fye pertenece a Kurogane, y Kurogane pertenece a Fye (literalmente), y ambos afortunada o desafortunadamente son propiedad de Clamp.

Yo no hago esto con fines de lucro, aunque si quieren pagarme, pasenme un doujin de estos dos y se los agradecere eternamente.

Aclaraciones: Si solo has visto el anime, puede que no lo comprendas del todo.

Otras Aclaraciones al final.

Partida

Es hora de marcharme, Tomoyo hime- el hombre de edad algo avanzada hizo una reverencia-Gracias por todo- finalizo brindándole a la princesa una sincera sonrisa con ese toque tan único que solo el le podía implantar a ese gesto.

La princesa de largos cabellos un poco cenizos por los años, contesto a aquellas palabras con una simple sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza a manera de consentimiento, no hubiera podido decir mas, no en aquellas circunstancias.

Vio al hombre dirigirle una ultima mirada, esa que siempre había sido descifrable salvo para una persona, y después lo observo marcharse con su inseparable sonrisa como acompañante y el mortal contendió del frasco que llevaba en la mano como su aliado.

El corazón de la princesa se estrujo pero al mismo tiempo sintió ternura y paz, la paz que seguramente aquel hombre sentía en esos momentos.

-Que nadie perturbe en los aposentos de kurogane-kun en cuanto Fye-kun entre- ordeno la princesa en cuanto el ex mago se hubo marchado- Que nadie se acerque a esa habitación hasta mañana- finalizo la orden con solemnidad.

Todos los presentes asintieron con una reverencia a las palabras de su princesa y un silencio se formo en la sala, preámbulo del lamentable suceso que ocurriría seguramente esa noche y que desde que el ninja mas poderoso de Japón había enfermado gravemente todos temían.

-o-o-o-

Fye entro despacio a la habitación y camino hacia el futon sin despegar un segundo la vista del hombre que se encontraba ahí, se detuvo frente a una mesita donde mezclo el contenido del frasco que llevaba consigo en un vaso con agua, para después beberlo.

-No tienes por que hacerlo ahora, aun podrías permanecer unos días mas aquí-

escucho la débil voz del hombre en el futon, había un leve tono de reproche en ella, lo que hizo aumentar un poco mas su sonrisa

-Supongo que es mi paga- le contesto acercándose de nueva cuenta al futon-por haber sido tan egoísta siempre Kurorin- le dedico una sonrisa al ninja antes de sentarse a su lado

Eso fue hace mucho- apelo Kurogane, con una mirada severa en el rostro

No, eso a sido siempre- refuto con suavidad Fye, mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos del nija - Las mayores alegrías de mi vida, siempre fueron aquellos sacrificios que hiciste por mi, incluso ahora, me hace feliz poder decir que tengo que morir contigo, siempre e sido así de egoísta-

-hmm, Siempre diciendo cosas sin sentido, Idiota-

Un silencio lleno de paz reino entre ellos, la tranquilidad invadía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, era casi somnífera, pero el ex mago sabia que aquel letargo que sentía no era causado por esa atmósfera de paz, el momento había llego, y tan egoísta como siempre, se alegro de ser el primero en partir.

-¿Puedes sujetarme mas fuerte Kurorin?- pidió Fye acurrucándose en el pecho de su compañero-Quiero llevarme el recuerdo de tus abrazos muy marcado en mi alma, por que así, en cuanto me abrases en la siguiente vida, sabré de inmediato que eres tu, la persona destinada para mi-

El ninja apretó el abrazo en el que tenia envuelto al otro sin decir palabra alguna

-y entonces-continuo hablando Fye con la voz cada vez mas suave, como si estuviese quedándose dormido- entonces no te dejare ir jamás-

Deja de amenazarme torpe- Fye sonrió ante esa respuesta tan típica en su compañero

Es una promesa Kuro-sama- soltó un suspiro, estaba listo para partir-hasta pronto kurorin-

El ninja sintió el cuerpo del otro desvanecerse entre sus brazos, lo aferro mas a el, y cerrando los ojos le siguió.

OoOoO

¿Ya viste al chico nuevo de la clase de alado?- Escucho gritar emocionada a una chica mientras salía apresurado del salón, como odiaba a la gente escandalosa, y lamentablemente estaba rodeada de ellas.

Apresuro el paso al salir de la escuela, tenia que llegar pronto al dojo, mientras caminaba repasaba mentalmente las tareas que tenia que hacer al llegar, toda su concentración estaba en eso, hasta que el sonido de un estridente claxon llamo su atención, volteo rápidamente por reflejo y observo al chico frente al auto girar casi en cámara lenta, con un rápido movimiento alcanzo el brazo del muchacho y lo jalo hacia el con fuerza, tanta que su espalda tubo un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con el suelo.

Eso sin duda había dolido, pensó aun con lo ojos cerrados, hasta que el movimiento de "algo" entre sus brazos le hizo abrirlos, y su mirada choco con otra de un azul muy claro, una sensación extraña le llego de pronto, pero la desecho de inmediato al recordar el por que de esa situación, su mirada se endureció y su "mal genio" regreso.

-¿Eres idiota?- pregunto con algo de enfado, mientras se medio incorporaba

-Soy Fye- respondió el otro con una sonrisa,

Rubio de ojos azules, definitivamente ese chico no era Japonés razono el pelinegro

-Mucho gusto salvador-sama- prosiguió el rubio extendiéndole la mano, sin tener aun la sutileza de levantarse de encima de el.

Kurogane- corrigió el mas alto de mala gana, mientras se ponía de pie

Ohhh y dime Kuro salvador-sama- Kurogane volteo a verle, y casi se va de espaldas al notar que tenia el rostro del rubio a menos de cinco centímetros del suyo,¿En que maldito momento se había puesto de pie, y acercado tanto? instintivamente dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa, lo cual ensancho la sonrisa del otro - Tu sabes como puedo llegar a esta dirección?- pregunto el rubio mostrándole una tarjetita.

Kurogane leyó la dirección y le miro de vuelta -Claro que lo se, es el templo de mi abuelo- le devolvió el papel y le miro serio-¿Para que lo buscas?- pregunto con un dejo de desconfianza

-Por que yo soy el nuevo sacerdote del templo- se señalo a si mismo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro y una aun mas radiante interna, al notar el pequeño gesto de asombro que se le había escapo a su interlocutor- entonces-continuo en un tono, que a kurogane le sonó ligeramente insinuante- Kuro salvador-sama- me escoltara a mi nuevo trabajo?-

El pelinegro suspiro, ¿acaso tenia opción?- Sígueme- fue su única respuesta mientras de reojo observo al otro sonreír un poco mas; si es que eso era posible; No podía negarlo, realmente estaba asombrado de que ese chico extranjero, fuera el nuevo sacerdote del templo, no parecía uno, y en definitiva no se comportaba como uno, era escandaloso, irritante y apostaba a que también era irreverente, le miro de soslayo otra vez, aun sonreía, sus ojos azules brillaban de manera especial, esa mirada si que lo era, no podía descifrarla, y mucho menos la extraña sensación que le invadió cuando se encontró con ella, una mezcla de dejabu y vértigo, se recrimino mentalmente, le estaba dando demasiada importancia al chico sonrisitas, ya habría tiempo para analizarlo, después de todo, el prácticamente vivía con su abuelo, lo que significaba que pasaría mucho de su tiempo conviviendo con aquel exasperante muchacho, una idea que extrañamente y a pesar de todo, no le molestaba tanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Para comprender mejore este fic:

Primero pido una disculpa si ambos me quedaron un poco OC, pero se me hace un tanto difícil manejar estos personajes (no se por que)

Ok, espero que hayan entendido, si no aquí algunas aclaraciones (que pueden contener Spoiler del manga):

Como ya muchos sabemos Fye vive de la sangre de Kurogane y el día que Kuro muera Fye quedara desahuciado, pues no tendrá alimento, en esa idea se basa este fic, Kuro enferma de gravedad, y Fye decide morir con el, si comete suicidio, el bien pudo esperar unos días, semanas, mas y morir después (posiblemente de hambre) pero decide irse junto con su amadísimo kuro.

La segunda parte del fic (que al principio pensé en ponerla como otro capi, pero pensé que perdería algo de sentido), es su reencuentro en otra vida.

Ejerciten sus dedos, dejen un Rev XD.


End file.
